


Not a Crush

by SammyHeroes1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April is Donnie's Wingwoman, Dondra, Donnie likes them cute and mean, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short Story, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHeroes1/pseuds/SammyHeroes1
Summary: He hates her, she hates him. It’s kind of their thing. But for some stupid reason, be it fate or simply bad luck, they keep running into each other. Donnie had to admit, he had yet to meet his intellectual match other than Kendra. Meanwhile Kendra secretly liked being appreciated for her smarts.…Even if they try to kill each other more often than not.(A short story)
Relationships: Donatello & April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello & Kendra (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Kendra
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. From Enemies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss and self doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after the events of the Final Battle against Shredder.

Donatello wasn’t Kendra’s biggest fan.

It seemed that every time they crossed paths, they were trying to kill each other or outsmart each other, which both options proved to be quite difficult to achieve.

Though, in all honestly, Donnie kind of liked that. That was just his attraction for cute and mean girls talking. Kendra was exactly what fitted in that category. Of course, he wouldn’t go after his intellectual enemy and he was not going to deal with that type of emotion.

Specially if said girl was a master hacker and thief hellbent on stealing from random bank accounts across New York. ‘ _Seriously, she needs a hobby…_ ’ Donnie thought. Not to mention, she kind of made him try to kill his own brothers without his knowledge. He’s not playing video games any time soon.

“Give me the drive, Kendra!” The purple clad turtle yelled as he blocked an attack from the purple haired girl. “It doesn’t have to be this way!”

Kendra growled. “No! With this drive, I’ll be able to hack into every bank account in New York and you can’t stop me!”

“Why are you so obsessed with stealing money!?”

Kendra stared for a moment, unable to answer. It made Donnie believe there was something else going on behind her emotional walls. But he didn’t have time for that, he didn’t have time for other people’s emotions.

Wait… she was stunned. This was his opening, he needed to distract her long enough for him to retrieve the drive. But fighting her directly wouldn’t solve anything, she was quick on her feet as she was with her mind. He needed to do something unexpected to distract her long enough, get the drive and run away from this place with his brothers and April all in one piece.

In a desperate attempt to grab the drive, Donnie closed his eyes. In a swift movement, he grabbed Kendra’s right cheek and pulled her towards him, closing the gap in between their lips with a passionate kiss. Kendra herself stood frozen; eyes wide open and a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

His brothers and April stood watching with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open.

“Did Donnie just…” Mikey started, but couldn’t finish the sentence. He was way too shocked.

“Holy shell…” Raph whispered.

“How come he get his first kiss and we don’t!?” Leo yelled and complained as he took out his phone and took a picture of the shocking moment. “On the other hand, I always knew he was a slut…”

Donnie quickly swiped the drive away from Kendra’s grip and made a run for it. “LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!!!”

Kendra shook her head, snapping out of her trance. “Hey! Get back here!” She pulled a blaster from her back and started shooting at the turtles plus April… especially at Donnie.

An infuriated woman was a force to be reckoned with.

As the turtles retreated while dodging the blaster shots, Raph hit Donnie on the head. “What were you thinking!?”

Donnie dodged a blast attack. “Sacrificing my first kiss for the greater good! That’s what I was thinking!!!”

OOO

Kendra stared at her reflection in her phone camera.

What the heck just happened back there? The worst was that Jase and Jeremy saw what happened and had been bugging her since then.

“He kissed you, Kendra.” Jeremy stated as they regrouped back in their hideout. Jeremy’s basement.

“Shut up.”’

“Pretty sure I saw some tongue in there.” Said Jase.

Kendra gave him a wedgie. “It’s enough that I have to stand you living under my roof with your mom, I won’t stand you making those accusations too! Stupid step-brother…”

Jase winced. “Geez, I’m sorry.”

“You better be.”

Jeremy rubbed his face. “Can we try and process the fact that Kendra got kissed by a mutant turtle!?” He pointed an accusing finger at her. “You didn’t even try to step away from him! It means you liked it!!!”

Kendra slammed her fist on the table. “I did not!!!”

Jeremy grabbed his friend’s cheeks and pulled her closer. “Do not lie to me, woman! How was it? You got to tell me!”

Kendra pushed him away. “Why do you want to know?”

“It’s for research! You don’t get kissed by a mutant every day! Does he kiss like a human?”

Kendra turned her away with her arms crossed and a slight blush on her cheeks. “He’s good at it…” She mumbled. "Still want him dead, though..."

OOO

“You kissed Kendra, Donnie.”

“I was trying to steal the drive back, April!”

“Pretty sure I saw some tongue in there.”

“Stop.”

April smirked ad leaned against this worktable in the lab. “You like her, don’t you?”

“No, I do not.”

The dark-skinned girl rolled her eyes. “Donnie. You and I both know that she’s your type. Cute and mean.”

Donnie buried his face on his hands. “Why do I always go for her type…” He mumbled. “Yes, April. Your observation as for my type of girl is accurate, but you are misinformed in my apparent attraction to Kendra. It does not exist.”

April, however, continued to smirk. “Sure. And I’m a white girl.”

“That kiss was just a method to get the drive back and keep the bank accounts safe. It was a small sacrifice to make.” He turned to his computer and started working as his way of saying he was done talking about the matter at hand.

“Hey, Don! I’m just teasing you!” April patted his shoulders. “Besides, you’re way too good for someone like Kendra. She’s evil and mean and overall, a jerk.”

“I can be a jerk sometimes.”

“Yes, but you at least have the excuse that you don’t deal with emotions very well. Even if that isn’t a good excuse. Kendra’s just a jerk because she wants to. Trust me, it’s cute having a crush, but like I said, you’re way too good for her.”

“It’s not a crush, April.”

“Suite yourself. My advice is to let it go before it gets out of hand.”

“Again, not a crush.” Donnie said as he typed into his computer. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince April or himself.

“Also, Leo sent me a picture.” April said a she checked her messages.

“Of what?”

“Of you kissing Kendra. He sent it in the family chat.”

Donnie stopped typing and quickly checked his phone. He scrolled down through the chat group.

**_Mad Dogz Chat_ **

Members: Neon Leon (chat administrator), Red Menace, Othello von Ryan, Lou SHITsu, Miguel Angel, APRIL O’NEIL!, Sheepman, Foot Recruit.

**_Neon Leon:_ ** _I did not know Donnie of all people had the turtle balls to kiss a girl like that!_

**_Neon Leon: (sent picture)_ **

**_Red Menace_ ** _: I’m as shocked as I am concerned._

**_Miguel Angel_ ** _: IDK, seems pretty romantic to me! Awwww…_

**_Lou SHITsu_ ** _: I see nothing wrong. I have kissed many girls this way during my years as an actor. Purple, good job!_

**_Sheepman_ ** _: Why must humans kiss each other in the mouth!? Ugh! Disgusting!_

**_Foot Recruit_ ** _: That seemed like a pretty smooooooooth kiss. Turtles, I think we know who the best kisser is among you._

Neon Leon (chat administrator) has changed Othello von Ryan’s name to Smooth Donatello…

**_Neon Leon_ ** _: Smmoooooootttttthhhhhh Donatellloooooooooo!!!_

Donnie glared at his phone and stormed off his lab. “ ** _LEO!!!_** ” He yelled. “ ** _COME HERE!!! I’M GONNA KICK YOUR SHELL!!!_** ”

“Or what!?” Leo called from somewhere in the lair. “You’ll kiss me too!? Come at me, bro!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


	2. ...To Friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting this baby up! Just two or three chapter more? I'm not sure. This pair deserves a fanfic so I must write it!

**_Hanatawa Hitorijanai…_ **

Donnie tossed and turned in his bed.

_Fire._

His breathing quickened; his palms started to get sweaty.

_Screams._

He threw his blanket to the floor, as if fighting an unseen enemy.

_His battle shell, torn and broken and bloody across the ground._

His heart rate accelerated.

_His brothers’ corpses, his father’s body, April’s gaze staring into nothingness. Dead._

The turtle kicked and turned.

_Gram- Gram. **Shredder**._

Donnie woke up with a gasp that he quickly muffled with his pillow. He didn’t want to wake up his brothers. Fresh tears ran across his cheeks as he winced. His shell was hurting again. He hugged himself as he quietly waited for the pain to diminish.

Phantom pains, he’s been getting them every time he has a nightmare. The product of an irrational fear that the Shredder will come back to tear his soft shell apart. He panted as the pains went away. After a few minutes he sighed.

He needed to go out and get some air. No, he didn’t care it was two in the morning. He grabbed his gear, bandana, put on his purple hoodie and went out.

As he jumped through the buildings, he admired the city lights. It was proof that the citizens were alive and completely unaware of what had happened a few weeks ago. That was fine by him. He stopped by the nearest park and stuck to the shadows provided by the trees. The night breeze felt nice on his face, providing a relaxing sensation. He saw a bench far away from the public eye and decided to sit there, play with his phone a bit, and then get back to the lair.

But then, he saw a familiar looking girl with purple hair.

Donnie rolled his eyes, remembering the embarrassment over the time he kissed her, and decided to leave. But he caught sight of her crying.

Now, he may have problems with emotions, but he wasn’t heartless. …Sometimes…

He sighed and walked over to her. Kendra looked up when she saw the purple clad turtle and gasped. “What are you doing here?” She quickly tried to dry her tears.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Donnie replied as he sat next to her and pulled out his phone. “Just getting some fresh air.”

Kendra sniffed and looked away. “Me too…”

A few minutes passed by, filled with awkward silence. Kendra glanced at the turtle as he mindlessly tapped onto his phone. “So… you aren’t gonna ask why I’m here?”

Donnie glanced at her. “That’s your decision if you want to tell me.”

Kendra stared at his eyes for a moment. Usually, people would try to get them to talk to them so they can get information on how to hurt her, but at this point, she had nothing to lose.

“My mom is in jail…” She leaned against the back of the bench.

Donnie stopped typing and stared at her. “Why?”

“She couldn’t pay child support. It’s been almost a year.” Kendra sniffed. “I went to see her today and she was so happy to see me! But…” She sniffed. “They don’t allow me much time with her and my dad! Ugh!!!” She groaned. “He doesn’t want me to see her!” She buried her head on her hands.

Donnie put his phone away. “But why, if you don’t mind me asking, didn’t you stay with your mom when your parents divorced?”

Kendra sniffed. “The court deemed my dad the most reasonable option.”

“He’s rich, isn’t he?” Donnie deadpanned.

“Not rich, but he’s got money.”

“Then why do you try to steal money—Oh…” Donnie stared.

“Yep.”

The turtle looked at her in a whole new light. She wasn’t trying to steal money just for stealing, she just wanted to…

“You’re doing it to get your mom out of jail.”

“Yep.” Kendra repeated. “And get her the extra money to fight for custody so I can stay with her.” She curled her hands into fists. “He married this sickly-sweet woman and now Jace of all people is my step-brother!”

“Isn’t he in the Purple Dragons?”

“Only because I don’t want him snitching on me and partially because he kind of hates my dad. So, we have some common ground. We tried to sabotage my dad and his mom’s marriage a few times, but it never works.”

Donnie nodded. “I take it Jeremy is just your friend?”

“Yeah, he mostly works as our intermediary. Or more like Jace’s shield in case I decided to strangle him. But a good friend.” She gave him a dry chuckle. “I know I make it sound cool and all, but…”

Donnie stared at the rare, vulnerable moment from what otherwise he thought was an uncrackable girl.

“…It’s mostly a ruse to get my mom back. I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not.” He immidiently replied.

Kendra stared back.

“You want your mom back. I would do the same if it was my dad in jail. Even if your methods are not entirely legal.”

“Not your mom?” Kendra asked.

“I’m a mutant turtle. I never really had a mom, just my dad. Besides, my birth mother is probably in a pet store or something, as weird as it sounds.”

“And your dad? I mean, I get you’re a mutant turtle, but I take it you were adopted, right?”

“Yes, by a rat.”

Kendra stared. “…a what?”

Donnie smirked at her dumbfounded expression. “He was a human first, but he got mutated into a rat. He’s technically my biological father too, because his DNA was used into mutating me and my brothers. Now because we are directly descended from his clan, the Hamatos, we can use mystic powers too.” He stared at the purple haired girl’s face with a dead serious expression before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“What are you laughing at!?” Kendra yelled.

“At your face!” Donnie wheezed.

Kendra groaned. “You can’t expect me to believe that!”

“I’m a mutant turtle, I think what I just told is pretty normal.” The turtle wiped away a tear.

“Whoa… that’s…” Kendra leaned back into the bench. “A lot to take in, actually.”

“Also, my dad is Lou Jitsu.”

Kendra glared at him. “Now I know you’re just pulling my hair.”

“I’m not.” Donnie stared at her. “All I said was true. Lou Jitsu got kidnapped by Baron Draxum, now a good guy, to use his DNA to mutate us because of his warrior prowess or something. He wanted to create the perfect warriors. Hence, this whole situation.” Donnie motioned at his face. “He got turned into a rat and raised us. The rest is history.”

Kendra nodded. “Alright. I guess I’ve heard and seen weirder things. I’ll believe you.”

“Thank you.”

“You know, you never told why you’re here.”

Donnie looked away. “I just needed some fresh air.”

Kendra arched a perfectly defined eyebrow. “I told you my reason and I was being honest. Come on, it’s only fair.”

Donnie glanced at her before looking at the trees. “You remember a few weeks ago, when the city was inexplicably destroyed, and no one had any idea as to why?”

Kendra nodded. “Yeah. My dad’s luxury car was destroyed so that’s a benefit.”

“That was us.”

Kendra did a double take. “What…?”

Donnie sighed. “My family, the Hamato Clan, had a particular enemy by the name of Shredder for the last five hundred years…” The turtle had suddenly wished he hadn’t opened his mouth, but Kendra had been open about her troubles with him. The girl that was basically his sworn enemy and she had been honest with him. So, he went on…

He didn’t tell her everything, there were some personal fears he rather keep to himself, but he did tell her about the battle Nexus and how New York was turned into a fighting arena by his dad’s ex-girlfriend, how the Shredder came back, about their destroyed home… about Gram-Gram…

“…At the end we defeated him and set his soul free, but it cost us a lot.” Donnie shifted his sitting position a bit. “It’s just… we literally fought a demon and made it out alive. Most of us, anyway. Stuff like that… messes you up.”

Kendra stared at him with wide eyes. “I… I don’t really know what to say to that.”

“You don’t have to. It’s a lot to take in.”

They sat in silence for a long time. Not the awkward kind, but the comfortable one when all you do is enjoy each other’s company. Kendra frowned at this thought. For so long since meeting Donatello, she’s hated him, but after this conversation with him, she was enjoying his company. Not to mention that he was smart, maybe way too smart for her, but she liked that.

“You know, you’re not so bad.” She said.

“You’re not so bad either. Which is surprising and terrifying at the same time.”

Kendra laughed. “I’m not sorry for stealing your tech, though.”

“Figured as much.” Donnie shrugged. “But you’re not doing any favors to your mom doing what you are doing.”

Kendra glared. “So what? You’re gonna snitch on me?”

“No, I won’t. Not after what you told me. But anyone else won’t be so understanding. What if the police arrest you and you end up in jail?” Asked the turtle. “No one else will get your mom back.”

Kendra looked away. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She was being stupid and reckless. “But how do you expect me to get her out of there!?”

“Get a job, an internship, a sponsorship. You’re terrifyingly smart. Not as smart as me, but smart enough to get a fancy internship at TCRI or something. They pay good, even their interns. In no time, you could get your mom out of jail.”

Kendra stared into the distance. “My dad will sabotage me.”

“Then don’t tell him.”

“I wasn’t planning to. He will find out. He’s got eyes on me everywhere.”

Donnie glanced at her before looking into the distance as well. “I may be an emotional unavailable bad boy, but I’m not heartless. I’ll help you.”

“How?” Kendra asked.

“I’ll hack security feeds, your dad’s phone, transfer your money into an account under another name… that way he won’t find out.” He assured her. “Just focus on getting that internship, don’t worry about your dad finding out. I’ll take care of that.”

The turtle was surprised by a sudden hug from the girl. “Thank you…”

Donnie sighed and awkwardly patted her head. “Sure, no problem.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. “Give me your phone number and I’ll get back to you about the accounts and all.”

Kendra quietly grabbed his phone, tapped in her number and handed it back. “You know, the Purple Dragons could use another member. For real, this time.”

Donnie smirked. “As much as the offer is tempting, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. For now.”

“For now.” Kendra smiled as she stood up. “So… um… You wanna grab a bite to eat or something?”

Donnie winked at her. “Are you asking me on a date, Kendra? I know I kissed you once, but I didn’t know you craved it!”

Kendra hit him in the shoulder as Donnie laughed. “No, you idiot!” She chuckled, a slight blush graced her cheeks. “As friends.”

Donnie smiled. “Sure, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!!!


	3. ... To Lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention this was a short story, but I've finally done it and here is my contribution for the fandom. Stay tuned for more future fics!

Donnie couldn’t stop thinking about Kendra.

He couldn’t help it, they had become close friends, much to his family’s eternal annoyance.

“Yes, Donnie.” Leo groaned. “She’s as smart as you. You said it like… a thousand times already!”

In truth, he said it about three thousand four hundred and twenty-three times so far, but who’s counting, right?

“Donnie, please. As much as I would love to talk about Kendra’s favorite pastry, I will not make it for her.” Said Mikey, to which Donnie had wisely left alone before the youngest turtle lost his temper and went Dr. Delicate Touch on him.

“Purple, you’re horny.” Splinter said.

… _And_ **that’s** _why he never talks to his dad about girls_.

“You’re in love with her, Donnie.”

Now THAT made him stop. He turned to face his older brother, Raph. “I’m sorry?”

“You heard me. You won’t stop talking about her and how smart she is, how alike you guys are, what you did last time you hang out…” Raph shook his head. “Admit it, bro. You’re in love with her.”

“No, Raph. I’m not in love with her. I just think she’s a really close friend now that we’re not trying to kill each other off.”

Raph smiled. “That kiss you gave her sure doesn’t help your case.”

Donnie groaned. “Would you guys stop it with the kiss? That was a desperate measure at the time.”

Raph nodded. “Of course, Don. Of course…” He left with a smile and left Donnie to continue his work.

Donnie, however, couldn’t continue to work. What Raph said had bothered him and not in a bad way, but in a way that left him confused and could not focus on his inventions. He had to admit he might have a tiny crush on Kendra, but he wouldn’t dare to say he was in love with her. That couldn’t be right. Then again, Raph may not be the best at making plans, but he was good at sensing what other people were feeling. If Raph said he thought Donnie was in love with the purple haired girl, then something was up.

He thought about his relationship with Kendra since meeting her accidentally on the park that night. They had very much improved and whatever was between them had blossomed into a friendship, one filled with the occasional spiteful remark and a lot of casual flirting, but they weren’t taking it anywhere.

Donnie had stayed true to his word on helping Kendra get her mom out of jail by the most legal means necessary. There might have been a few illegal ways thrown in, but those were minor details. He helped her get a well-paid internship at TCRI and managed to keep it a secret from her father. Soon, Kendra will have enough money to get her mother out of jail. Nevertheless, the Purple Dragon leader was more than happy and grateful. Even now, he had an official spot in her group, purple jacket and everything.

During this time, they had grown close to one another. They stole glances at each other, Donnie more so than Kendra. She however, had playfully suggested “ _other activities_ ” to which Donnie had playfully agreed to. They just had a laugh out of those and continued with their days. It made him wonder if Kendra felt the same way towards him as he, recently discovered, felt towards her.

Donnie gave out a loud groan and rubbed his eyes. Emotions were a pain and that’s why he preferred not to deal with them. IN this case, however, he couldn’t control it. He pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar looking number.

“April? Hey, yeah, can you come here? I need some advice.”

“Can’t go, Donnie. I’m on my job break and I’m back in twenty minutes. But you can tell me now! What’s wrong?”

Donnie was not a turtle to withhold details. “I think I’m in love with Kendra.”

April, much to Donnie’s surprise, simply scoffed. “Now you’re admitting it?”

“Wait, you knew!?”

“Donnie, I’ve seen you interact with girls. Mutant girls, I mean. And the way you act towards Kendra is the way you act when you really like one. I think I’ve known you long enough to know the difference.”

Donnie sighed. “I don’t know what to do with this information.”

“The Great Donatello… is admitting he doesn’t know something? That’s a first!” She laughed.

“Bear with me, April.”

“Right, sorry.” April took a bite from her lunch and kept talking with her mouth full. “If I were you, I would just tell her.”

“And if she rejects me?”

“Then say you would rather have her friendship instead. I know it sounds easy and it’s not, but just know that I’m your wingwoman, alright? You got this!”

Donnie bit his lip. “I’m not too sure about this, April.”

“Listen here, you little shit!” April exclaimed. “Just be sincere! The worst she could do is turn you away, which at this point, I don’t believe she will. She truly has changed for the better, Donnie. Because of you. You will be fine.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. I know more than you think.”

“Why is that?”

“Oh, look at the time! I got to go!”

“But you still have fifteen minutes on your break!”

“Bye! Just tell her and you’ll be fine!” She hung up.

Donnie frowned. “Be sincere…” He huffed. “Alright, what can I lose?”

He went to his messages and texted Kendra

**_Donnie_ ** _: Hey, Kendra! You want to meet up somewhere tonight?”_

**_Kendra_ ** _: typing…._

**_Kendra_ ** _: Sure! The park?_

**_Donnie_ ** _: Sounds perfect._

Donnie shut his phone and sighed. “I’m screwed…”

OOO

He wasn’t sure if Kendra was the romantic type. He knew he was, so he decided to get a rose to go along with his confession. As he waited on the bench he found Kendra that night, he wondered if the rose was a bit too much.

“Maybe I should throw it away…” He wondered.

But it was a pretty rose, the type that old ladies cultivated in their gardens. All girls liked at least once to be given a flower.

“And the beast fell in love with the beauty…” He mumbled. Not that he considered himself a beast, per say. He just found the whole situation quite ironic.

“What do you have there?”

Donnie almost jumped out of his shell. He looked up and Kendra was looking down at him. Her smile was sincere, not like the smirks she gave him when they practically wanted to kill each other. But soft, relaxed. He liked that smile.

“I got it for you.” He handed it to her.

Kendra looked shocked for a moment. She took the rose and smiled. “Aww… Is this a special occasion?” She sat down next to him.

Donnie glanced at her and looked away. “I have something to tell you. I just hope that whatever I’m going to say, it doesn’t change anything between us.”

Kendra arched an eyebrow in confusion. “Go on…”

Donnie sighed. “You know I am not good with feelings, so I’ll go straight to the point: I like you.”

Kendra blinked. “Othello, I like you too.”

“No, you misunderstand me. I like you LIKE you. As in…” He took her left hand, gently rubbing his thumb on her palm. “As in I might love you…”

Kendra jerked her hand away. “What!?”

Donnie held up in hands, his gaze still looking down. “I know, I know! But please, Kendra! Your friendship matters more to me than a silly crush. If this makes you uncomfortable, I’ll just use the proverbial lock and key and put this behind me. We’ll continue as if nothing had happened.”

The turtle finally dared to look at her in the eye, but quickly regret it. She was shocked? Scared? He wasn’t sure anymore.

“This was a stupid idea…” He mumbled and stood up, quickening his pace to get away from Kendra.

“Donnie, wait!” Kendra ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Donnie stared back at her. Kendra sighed. “I’m sorry I reacted that way, I wasn’t sure what I had to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Kendra. I understand, I’ll back away if you want me to.”

“No!” Kendra exclaimed with such force, Donnie did a double take. “I don’t want you to back away! I…” She looked down at the rose. “You attract me, Othello. You’re a mutant and I’m a human and I wasn’t sure if you were into a human girl and I… I fell for you too. I didn’t want a silly crush to get in my way so I never said anything. And you just inviting me here and telling me you love me…” She looked up with tearful eyes. “I was quite shocked. I know I haven’t been the nicest person in the past and I tried to destroy you. Several times, actually. I was shocked someone like you would like someone like me. I love you, Donnie… I don’t care what you look like.”

Donnie felt his own eyes fill up with tears. “Kendra, I… I don’t know what to say!”

“How about you shut up and give me one of those kisses I’ve been craving so much?”

Donnie chuckled as Kendra suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss, one which the turtle gladly returned. The best part was that this kiss, unlike their first one, was backed by young love. A love that had evolved from a hatred, to a great friendship, to what they were experiencing today.

OOO

April smirked from the bushes. She had known of their crushes for each other for some time now. First because she was Donnie’s best friend and second because after Kendra finally did a 180 turn on her attitude, they had rekindled their old friendship and Kendra had admitted her crush on Donnie. April sighed contently.

“About damn time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


End file.
